


help

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: hyeves?, idk what the pairing name is, siblings sooyoung and hyejoo, yeolivia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: sooyoung offers to help hyejoo confess





	help

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hyejoo’s voice was softer than usual and she knew that her cheeks had turned a shade darker when Yeojin sent her a sweet smile. “I’ll make you lunch like usual,” Yeojin replied and she quickly hugged the girl before rushing out and making her way to the bus stop. 

 

“So when are you planning on confessing?” Sooyoung teased but her voice also held a softer tone. This was the first time that she’d seen her baby sister having a crush on someone and despite the teasing, she wanted to help as much as she could. “W-what makes you think I like Yeojin?” Hyejoo replied but the blush on her cheeks already told Sooyoung the answer.

 

She giggled at how adorable Hyejoo was and she walked forward, wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders when she was within reach. “My dear sister, I can help you,” Sooyoung sent Hyejoo a gentle smile, which grew wider when her sister looked away. 

 

“I don’t know if she likes me back,” Hyejoo’s voice was quiet and Sooyoung could hear the tone of uncertainty in her voice. She sighed, wondering how Hyejoo could be so smart yet dense at the same time. “This girl makes you lunch and you think she doesn’t like you?” Sooyoung asked in disbelief. 

 

Hyejoo turned red at her sister’s words, now that she thinks about it, it does make a lot of sense that her feelings would he reciprocated, especially with how much Yeojin has done for her. “Well now that you mention it, you’re probably right.” Hyejoo rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

 

Sooyoung sighed, this was going to be a lot of work, especially with how shy Hyejoo could get. “I’m going to help you plan this and next week you’re going to confess to that little lentil bean, ok?” 

 

Hyejoo blushed at the thought of confessing but she nodded her head immediately in response, knowing that she would just mess up her words. “Good, now let’s get to planning this.” Sooyoung removed her arm from around Hyejoo’s shoulder and started to walk towards her bedroom.

 

“Wait for me in the living room, i’m just getting my laptop.” 

 

Hyejoo just listened and she started heading towards the living room, taking a seat on their sofa and waiting for her sister. She could feel the excitement starting to build inside of her, and Hyejoo couldn’t wait to confess to Yeojin. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
